


Fat Ellie

by Raptor_Dash



Category: Doctor Who, Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Dash/pseuds/Raptor_Dash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie has an eating problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat Ellie

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and funny that I originally posted on my blog, The Jurassic Adventures of Raptor Dash. I don't own Jurassic Park or these characters.

“Yeah, just for a little while. Can you really come over right now? You can? Thanks, it’s really nice of you. Okay, bye.” Ellie swiped the red icon, put her phone down and sighed.

Truly, Ellie had fallen from grace. Her problem had become so monstrous that it had started to consume her entire life, much like she was consuming the Twix bar in her hand. She looked around her kitchen and contemplated the direction her life had taken. Ellie Sattler was always a tough woman, but that was because of the terrible secret she hid– she was a comfort-eater. She put a tough exterior up and showed it to the world, but when she was alone, she descended into a deep pit that she could only get out of by eating entire tubs of Cool Wip in single sittings. She’d managed to keep it under control until the fateful day she’d discovered the Tenth Doctor’s season of Dr. Who.

It was funny. It was tear-jerking. It was memorable. Above all, it was beautiful. Ellie had instantly become obsessed. She’d watched every episode at least twice. She’d obsessively watched GIFs of it and written fanfiction of it. Until the day that the final episode aired and the line “Rose Tyler, I…” had hit her ears. After that, everything fell to pieces. Ellie was devastated. Her heart had been ripped in two like it never had before, and she didn’t know how to cope. So she’d turned to the one thing that always made her feel better– endless, endless food.

That had been almost six weeks ago, and Ellie had ignored her problem for as long as she could. Now, though, she finally made herself face that things had really gotten out of hand. Sighing, she hoisted herself out of the chair and waddled her way to the fridge, making trenches through the two-foot-deep pile of candy bar wrappers that covered the kitchen floor. As she opened the fridge door, her fat-folds flapping in the wind like so many Archaeopteryx wings, a sight hit her eyes that made her take a step back. There was no more food left in the refrigerator; instead, there was a hole through the back of the fridge that tunneled a few feet into the wall. Suddenly, the full extent of what Ellie had done hit her. She had eaten herself out of house and home.

She slowly turned and then caught a vision of her face, reflected in the microwave. After her instinctive thoughts of cheesy pizza rolls had subsided, her knees buckled in horror. Staring back at her was a massive, flesh-colored blob of what might have once been her former self. Ellie had always known that there was nothing wrong with being fat, or even obese– weight didn’t make a person worth more or less. But this was something else entirely. She had transformed into a physical manifestation of her greasy, salty, calorie-packed obsession. She was no longer eating food. Food was eating her.

Shaking, she collapsed on the floor and sobbed until she heard a quick knocking on her door. “Ellie? You called me over?” came Ian’s familiar voice through the wall. After a second, he turned the handle and opened the door. Ian stood in the doorframe for a second and contemplated the sight of the woman lying on the kitchen floor in front of him. He paused momentarily, pulled down his glasses and finally said, “That is one big pile of Ellie.”


End file.
